Inspiring Poetry
by Orangetabby101
Summary: Noel writes a poem about Ragna. At first she's uneasy about letting him see it. But after a brief chat, Noel feels much better. My second fic. Hope you like it! And please no fire.


Inspiring Poetry

As I sat in my room, I was thinking. I started thinking about Ragna so quickly that I scared myself. Then I scratched my head. Aha! I'll write a poem about him. I got some fresh paper. I tapped my pencil rapidly on the desk as I brainstormed. The title was the start so I focused on that. Yes! I got it! I quickly scribbled down the title. It was pretty easy to describe him, I thought. But boy was I wrong! I couldn't write down that he was rude. That wouldn't make the poem interesting. He's told me about his past. Then it clicked. I'll use that to make a better description of him! After what seemed like an hour, it was finally finished.

* * *

The Lonely Beast

The Dark One

The Black Beast

The Destroyer

The Grim Reaper

Shinigami

Some of the various titles

For this lonely beast

A rough and tragic past

Leads up to one thing he lost

His arm

His family taken away

He's got nothing to be happy for

He hates the world somewhat

And despises those who get in his way.

But there is one reason

Azure

Pulling him in

None could feel it

And he never wanted anyone to

He feels guilt

For the lost of his sister

The disaster of a day

Caused him to believe

That everyone was against him

Everyone fears him

Because

They judge a book by its cover

But none

Knew the real him

Do you want to know the real him

I'll explain

Short temper

Quick to anger

Easily irritated

Always standoffish

But he only acts this way

Because he's been forced

To close himself up

Never wanting anyone

Or himself

To embrace his pain

He hates pity

Because it got him nowhere before

What he truly reminds me of

Is a Siberian Husky

With heterochromia

And a fake arm

Yet beneath his gruff exterior

You can find someone

More compassionate than you've ever met

He lost his arm

A second time

just for me

Which is why I'm deeply in love

With this lonely beast

* * *

I smiled at my newly created poem. Then I went to the shower. "Noel?" It was Ragna. I smiled

Meanwhile...

I walked into Noel's apartment. It seemed pretty nice. Something that caught my eye was a slip of paper. "Hey Noel, did you write this?" Suddenly I felt my face being punched so hard. I just fell to the floor and groaned in pain.

I actually punched Ragna in the face. "Ugh..." I gasped in horror, "Ragna I'm so sorry!" I felt the bruise. It was pretty deep. He still had the piece of paper in his hands. I snatched it. "DON'T READ MY POEMS!" He looked up at me and immediately turned red. "Ahem. Noel." He pointed at me. I averted my gaze. I had just realized that I was damp and wrapped in a tiny towel. Aside fromthat, it was really short up on my behind and one side of the towel was about to fall. I started blushing like crazy.

Once I pointed that out, she started blushing like the idiot she was. I could never really understand chics like her or Rachel. I just rolled my eyes.

I immediately tried to fix the towel, to no avail. It completely dropped off my thin figure. Ragna shuffled out the door, looking away. "Talk to me when you freaken got some clothes on." I bolted to my dresser. I put on my fanciest underwear, a red frilly one. I then put on a bra that would make my bust more pronounced. Then I slipped on a white miniskirt. Then I slipped on a pink shirt with a panda on it. "You can come in!" I said in a cheery voice. He walked in. " Where's that poem you had? I wanted to read it." I shook my head. "No one reads my poems." He suddenly snatched it it from my hands. I chased him all around my room until my legs went stiff. I fell on the floor. I saw him mumble the lines under his breath. "You wrote this?" I nodded. "Well I honestly hate and totally despise literature, but I have to say, this is a great poem." I smiled. "Thanks." As he sat down and stared into space, my fantasies took over. I imagined us together, him holding me tightly, and we were kissing. Drool started to fall from my mouth. "Hey Noel are you okay?!" I snapped out of my thoughts to feel his hands tightly gripping my shoulders. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing him. I stopped. "Noel, what did you just do?" I shook myself. "I'm... sorry." He smiled. "Why are you jealous of that kaka and the doc?" I flushed pink. "How did you?" He laughed. "Who can't notice that?" I frowned. "You'll feel left out!" He nodded. " I get you. If you had a freaken beast inside of you, you would feel weird." I smiled. "Its just that I feel so inadequate about my bust." He flushed a pretty pink. "You look hot Noel." I gasped. "Really?" He nodded. "And when girls bounce around, its kinda sickening. The doctor acts like a fucking slut and the kaka's skirt is so short." I smiled and softly kissed his cheek. "Thanks for talking to me."

Inspiring Poetry: End


End file.
